


Winter Winds

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa go on their first date.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Winter Winds

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @_lumielle on Twitter! I hope you like it and I'm sorry this is being posted on the later days of the due date some things came up,,,,but yeah! Hope you enjoy <3

Iwaizumi checked his phone. When he saw no new messages, he clicked it off and placed it inside his hoodie's pocket. After a minute, he pulled it out and checked again. Still, nothing new. A frustrated sigh left his lips as he shoved it back into his pocket, hunching his shoulders forward to try to protect himself somewhat from the cold. 

The wind blew against him violently, snow flurrying around him. He grunted, stuffing his hands in his pocket. He faced away from the wind, glaring at the multiple restaurants. He would wait five more minutes before giving up and storming away.

Four minutes and thirty four seconds later, Oikawa sauntered into sight, a large plaid scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. His posture showed nothing but misery from the harsh environment, but the moment his eyes landed on Iwaizumi, he perked up. He ran the last few steps, waving excitedly. Of course, as he got closer, his foot slipped against the icy ground, his brown eyes growing wide in shock. 

Iwaizumi lunged forward, groaning as he hooked his arms under Oikawa's armpits and righted him. He glared at the other, opening his mouth to say something witty, only for a violent sneeze to interrupt his thought process. 

"Thank you for saving my life, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa smiled, hooking his arm with Iwaizumi. “And bless you.”

Jerking his arm away, Iwaizumi sulked forward, heading toward the nearby coffee house. A loud whine followed him, Oikawa trudging after him. 

"I'm sorry for being late, I just--" 

"I'm used to you being late, but seriously? On our first date? What a good first impression." 

A warm body leaned against Iwaizumi’s back, arms snaking around his waist. A pink hue instantly splashed across his cheeks, but he stubbornly crossed his arms, refusing to give his boyfriend what he wanted. 

_ “Iwa-chan~”  _ Oikawa sing-songs in his ear, his breath against him sending shivers down Iwaizumi’s spine. He grunted, shrugging the lanky teen off of himself so he could turn around and glare at him. 

Oikawa instantly deflated, a soft sigh passing through his lips. The snow fell softly, white particles clinging to his fluffy brown hair. Iwaizumi hated that he looked good no matter what, even with a red nose and a bulky scarf. 

“I really am sorry, Hajime. I should have been paying more attention,” he said, voice full of sincerity. 

The smallest of smiles crossed Iwaizumi’s face. “Alright, you’re forgiven, now can we please get out of this cold?”    
  
Oikawa lit up at that, hopping forward. He took Iwaizumi’s hand in his, gently squeezing his hand and taking the lead toward the cafe. 

* * *

  
After getting warm drinks, they walked back out into the snow. Oikawa began to chatter away, waving his free hand around as he talked. Iwaizumi listened intently, gently sipping his tea as he walked. The other male had gotten some large sugary contraption, and just looking at it made Iwaizumi wrinkle his nose in disgust. 

"Anyway, haven't you ever wanted to build one?" 

Iwaizumi got sucked back into reality, blinking slowly. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Uh, build what?" 

"A snowman! I thought you were listening!" 

"Sorry, sorry, I was up until that last part." 

Jutting his lips out into a pout, Oikawa tilted his head just so to the side. "What distracted you? My dashing good looks?" He finished the question with a wink. 

A snort passed through Iwaizumi's lips, a small smile dancing across his face. "I was just wondering how you can drink that shit, I can smell it from here and it's  _ horrid."  _

"Gasp!" Oikawa said dramatically, placing his free hand to his chest. "How dare you insult my comfort coffee!" 

With a roll of his eyes, Iwaizumi gently bumped his shoulder with Oikawa's. "Yeah, but haven't we already? When we were younger?" 

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, confusion swirling in his chocolate colored eyes. "Huh?" 

"Snowmen. I like building them, but haven't we before?" 

Laughing loudly, Oikawa took a sip of his coffee before replying. "You can't just change the subject like that, I was so confused." 

"Well, I just did." 

Oikawa shot him a glare, but was unable to keep the amusement out of his gaze. "Alright, whatever. I think we did when we were kids, but we haven't since entering high school." 

"And?" 

"Let's go build a snowman, Iwa-chan!" 

Iwaizumi gave him a flat look. "I thought you wanted to window shop?" 

Taking his hand, Oikawa shot him another wink. "We can go shopping whenever we want, it's not every day that it snows. Plus, shouldn't our first date involve something special?" 

"Every moment with you is already special, though," Iwaizumi muttered, cheeks blooming a bright red as he realized he had said that out loud. Jerking his gaze toward his boyfriend, he's met with a wide-eyed stare, Oikawa's pale cheeks sporting a dark red. 

"Hajime--" 

"Let's go build that snowman!" Iwaizumi nearly shouted, yanking Oikawa forward so he could hide his embarrassment. 

* * *

Once they reached the Oikawa household, Iwaizumi grabbed a handful of snow and compacted it into a small ball. He handed it over to Oikawa. "You make the body, I'll get on with...the...is it his ass?" 

Oikawa giggled at that, taking the offered snowball. "I guess? Or his legs? I guess it could be seen as both." He then set the snowball on the ground, gently pushing it so that it would get bigger. 

Iwaizumi followed suit with his own snowball. They worked side by side, talking whenever something came to mind. As Iwaizumi finished the bottom of their snowman, he maneuvered it so that it was in the center of the park. Oikawa came over with the body, and they both worked together to place it upon the bottom. 

Oikawa them slunk away to quickly make the head, placing it on the body once he finished. The snowman was just a tad bit shorter than Iwaizumi. 

"Oh, he's perfect," Oikawa whispered, unwrapping his scarf from his neck. He drapped it around their snowman, and then skipped away, saying something about carrots and buttons. 

As he waited, Iwaizumi grabbed a handful of snow and made it into a snowball. He lied in wait, listening for the sound of the front door. Once Oikawa came back out, Iwaizumi wasted no time in throwing the snowball right at Oikawa's face. 

Splattering in surprise, Oikawa dropped the carrot and buttons he had gathered. "Iwa-chan!" He screeched, racing forward. A laugh escaped Iwaizumi's lips, and he quickly swooped down to grab more snow. Oikawa advanced dangerously, leaning down to get his own snow. 

However, he tripped again. He squeaked in surprise, tumbling forward right into Iwaizumi. They landed in a flurry of snow and limbs, laughter surrounding them. Once they settled down, Iwaizumi nearly lost it as he noticed that his boyfriend was currently straddling his waist. 

"Er...shittykawa, get off me." 

Oikawa snorted. "How crude!" He said, looking down at Iwaizumi. His gaze softened, and he slowly bent down. Using one hand to support himself, he placed the other upon Iwaizumi's cheek. 

They stared at each other for a moment, noses red from the cold, but cheeks warm from their proximity. 

"Hajime...can I…?" 

Iwaizumi didn't give him a chance to finish. Burrying his hands into Oikawa's hair, he dragged him down to smash their lips together. It wasn't gentle or soft, but instead filled with desperate energy, both of them trying to convey how much the other meant to them. 

They had kept their feelings locked away for so long, and it took them forever to get to this moment. It was all worth it, though, because they were finally together. 

As they seperated, Iwaizumi opened his mouth. 

"Tooru, I--" 

Oikawa slapped his hand against Iwaizumi's face, the snow in his hands shocking Iwaizumi's nerves. Before he could get over the shock, the other scrambled to his feet and began to escape. 

"I'm going to  _ kill  _ you, Tooru!" Iwaizumi barked, brushing the snow off of his face. 

They both would wake up the following morning with runny noses and coughs, but it didn't matter. They had the rest of their lives to do every little thing they've always wanted to do, and to say everything they've always wanted to say to each other. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> That's all, folks ( ；∀；)  
> They never finished the snowman  
> Find me on twitter as well @toejamboreee or tumblr @queenpigeon


End file.
